Hе is mμ Яude βоμ
by Samara Voorhees
Summary: UA. Ellos dicen que Sasuke me tiene como su prisionera y sexoservidora, pero no es verdad, él tanto como yo sabemos lo que Sasuke siente cada vez que alguien me toca o me habla de forma cariñosa…•Sakura Pov•


_Aquí un pequeño Drabble que me llevo un tiempo plasmar, Mmm advierto que es un poco aburrido xD pero en fin, ustedes juzguen_

* * *

•_Drabble__•_

**H****е**** is m****μ-****Я****ud****з-****βоμ**

—•_SasuSaku_•_—_

**Summary:** UA. Ellos dicen que Sasuke me tiene como su prisionera y sexoservidora, pero no es verdad, él tanto como yo sabemos lo que Sasuke siente cada vez que alguien me toca o me habla de forma cariñosa…•Sakura Pov•

**Advertencias:** Palabras Obscenas/Drabble con poco sentido

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen

•**-•**

•

**-•-**

Soy Sakura Haruno, y estoy enamorada de Sasuke, mi novio después de tantos años de amistad gracias al lazo que nos obligaba a vernos a cada minuto (Naruto Uzumaki). Al principio (A los quince) me parecía un chico misterioso ya que nunca hablaba, a los diecisiete se metía en varios problemas junto a mi rubio amigo (y cuando hablo de problemas, son problemas), pero me di cuenta que fue por la repentina muerte de sus padres

Y cuando menos pude darme cuenta, él pidió ser mi novio oficial a mis padres un día después de pedírmelo a mí.

Me suelen decir demasiadas cosas por solo estar con él:

— Estás demente.

— ¿En qué diablos pensabas?

— El sexo no es la solución

— Ni siquiera estudia.

— Es un ladrón.

— Es un vago peor que Shikamaru.

Y como ese, millones y millones de insultos y quejas por parte de mis amigos, enemigos (en su mayoría mujeres) y conocidos. Eso me sorprende porque me hace pensar que solo debía conseguirme a un novio como él para que los demás me notaran… si eso incluye a mis padres. Pobres diablos

— ¡No te acerques a ella! — golpeó a un hombre que intento manosearme en un tren

— ¡Es mía imbécil! — le exclamó a Sasori

— Si tiene cabello rosa no es tú puto problema— le gruño a Karin dentro del baño de mujeres. Seguramente la escuchó ofenderme al otro lado de las paredes cuando le pedí que me esperara para irnos a casa. Menos mal que nadie lo vio salir conmigo de la mano

Ellos dicen que Sasuke me tiene como su prisionera y sexoservidora, pero no es verdad, él tanto como yo sabemos lo que Sasuke siente cada vez que alguien me toca o me habla de forma cariñosa…

—**Celos****—**

Así de simple, lo curioso es que lejos de alejarme de él, me acercan más, tal vez sea el morbo.

— No te alejes de mí.

— No vuelvas a hablar con él.

— Me importa una mierda si Naruto es mi amigo también, no quiero que vuelvas a aceptarle una flor—, eso si me molestó, era mi cumpleaños, Naruto era novio de Hinata y a Sasuke se le había olvidado

Nuestra primera pelea. Y ahora aquí estoy, acostada en mi cama viendo mi celular entre mis manos, cinco horas después de dejarlo atrás en aquel parque con la rosa de Naruto (o lo que quedaba de ella) en sus manos

Qué raro… Nunca ha durado tanto una de nuestras riñas

_¿Dónde estaba?_

Y antes de que la duda de: _"Me está engañando con otra"_ apareciera…

**¡Boom!**

Una tremenda explosión azotó mi casa de diez pisos. ¿Olvide mencionar que también era ricachona? La fortuna de mis padres y yo era la única heredera de todo

Baje como rayo mandando mi celular a la mierda

— ¿Qué ocurrió? —, pregunte apenas baje con poco aire en mis pulmones

— Nada Sakurita

— ¿Sasuke? —, el humo se esparció y Sasuke bajando de un tráiler enorme hizo uso de presencia— ¿Pero qué diablos haces?

— Tus guaruras no me dejaban entrar, y después de cinco horas afuera… eso fue lo que se me ocurrió— apunto al camión

Sonreí y besé a ese pelinegro

— ¡Haruno Sakura!

— Padres— murmure separándome con rapidez recibiendo un quejido por parte de Sasuke

— Suegros— dijo él con una notable molestia

Después de una larga "charla". Sasuke finalmente explotó

— ¡Cierren esas bocas! ¡Me tienen harto! ¡Amo a su hija Sakura! ¡Pero los odio a ustedes!

— Sasuke— llamé pero fui ignorada

— ¡Estoy harto de ser discriminado por ustedes por ser la oveja negra de mi familia!

— S-Sasuke— trate de hablar otra vez

— ¡Púdranse!

Me tomó de la mano y me encamino arrastras a la salida. No sé porque mis padres ni dijeron nada, pero yo estaba feliz de ser su novia, su Sakura

— Odio a tus padres

— Lo sé

Dos horas, y ya estábamos saliendo de un bar. Él iba ensangrentado y mi hombro estaba de apoyo, estúpida piyama de niña, hasta eso calienta a los malvivientes

— Idiota…

— Soy tu idiota

—… ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde que aceptaste ser mi novia.

Al llegar a su casa, limpie las heridas de su cara, las de su pecho y una cortada en su pierna derecha formada por la navaja del cantinero. Era genial cuando él me veía con seriedad cuando tocaba la piel de su pierna ¿En qué pesaba? Solo Dios sabía, pero cuando terminé se encerró en su baño cojeando

— Si la herida de abre dímelo

— C-claro— me respondió abriendo el grifo del agua

Pensé en las palabras:

— Estás demente. _«__Lo estoy a mi modo__»_

— ¿En qué diablos pensabas? _«__En lo mucho que lo amo__»_

— El sexo no es la solución _«__Mi amor por él si__»_

— Ni siquiera estudia. _«__Trabaja en la compañía de su familia__»_

— Es un ladrón. _«__Él solo a robado mis pensamientos, mi alma y mi corazón__»_

— Es un vago peor que Shikamaru. _«__Eso si que no… a Shikamaru nadie le quita el trono del vago N° 1__»_

Me acosté en su cama y espere a que saliera. Durmiéramos juntos y ayudara a reparar la pared de mi casa, lo cual aun no le perdono. Pero así es él; mi chico rudo

— •**End****•****—**

* * *

_¿Qué les dije? xD Supongo que esta es mi felicidad por las vacaciones ^^' _

_Si lo merezco déjenme un Review que yo gustosa los leo _

_:D_

_Se despide: __La Escritora_


End file.
